hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Terrion Northern Hemisphere Hurricane Season
The 2016 Terrion Northern Hemisphere Season was the second in a string of three very active seasons. In this season, 21 tropical storms formed, 11 of those tropical storms went on to become hurricanes, and 7 of those hurricanes went on to become major hurricanes. There were a few candidates for the most notable storm of the season, including Bettina, which struck the southern coast of Shakhtaria Island as a high-end Category 4; Giedrius, which became the longest lived storm in the history of Terrion as it slowly meandered through the Eastern Ocean; Hortense, Which struck near the capital of Shakhtaria, Donesk, as a high-end Category 3 and compounded damages already caused by Bettina; Ignacio, which was the strongest storm of the season; Rammasun, which slammed into Srivijaya, the capital of the United States of Formosa, as a major hurricane; and Patricia, which stalled over Mona Island and dropped up to 60 inches of rain in some areas. Season Predictions During the course of the season, the CGFC (Cube Global Forecast Center) gave three predictions for how many tropical cyclones would form in Terrion's Northern Hemisphere. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_+_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/07/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:C4 text:Andres from:03/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C4 text:Bettina from:05/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C2 text:Chris from:09/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TS text:Dori from:12/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C4 text:Earl from:12/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:TS text:Hinnamnor barset:break from:15/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C1 text:Francesca from:19/08/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C3 text:Giedrius from:19/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:C4 text:Hortense from:19/08/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C5 text:Ignacio from:24/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:TS text:Joaninha from:29/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Kurt barset:break from:05/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C5 text:Rammasun barset:skip from:15/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TS text:Lara from:21/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Michael from:23/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:TS text:Nari from:01/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:C2 text:Oscar barset:break from:03/10/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:TS text:Doksuri from:11/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:Patricia from:24/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:TS text:Ronaldo from:09/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:C1 text:Siena bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Andres Hurricane Bettina Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Dori Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Hinnamnor Hurricane Francesca Hurricane Giedrius Hurricane Hortense Hurricane Ignacio Tropical Storm Joaninha Tropical Storm Kurt Hurricane Rammasun Tropical Storm Lara Tropical Storm Michael Tropical Storm Nari Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Doksuri Tropical Storm Patricia Tropical Storm Ronaldo Hurricane Siena Storm Names Note that all italicized names were used and all bolded names were retired at the end of the season. CGFC Names The following names were used in the CGFC area of responsibility. This list was the same as the one used in the 2010 season, except for Giedrius, which replaced Geronimo after its retirement. Formosan Names The United States of Formosa uses its own name list to name storms that reach Tropical Storm intensity in the Sea of Formosa. The next 6 names that were slated for use are shown. Retirement At the December 2016 meeting of the Union of Terrion Meteorological Agencies (UTMA) during the annual meeting of the Terrion United Nations, the names Bettina, Hortense, Patricia, and Rammasun were deemed worthy of retirement due to extreme devastation. Their replacement names selected by the UTMA are Barbara, Hermoine, Pia, and Yutu, respectively. The names Barbara, Hermoine, and Pia will be included in the CGFC name list for the 2022 season. Category:Fictional basins Category:FM Cube Creations Category:Terrion Category:Above-average seasons